


To Rule the World

by crantabulous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post - Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crantabulous/pseuds/crantabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are thousands of good reasons why magic doesn't rule the world. They're called witches and wizards." -- Terry Pratchett, Wyrd Sisters</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of the [](http://omniocular.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://omniocular.livejournal.com/)**omniocular** November Challenge back in 2006, for the prompt, "There are thousands of good reasons why magic doesn't rule the world. They're called witches and wizards." -- Terry Pratchett, _Wyrd Sisters_  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter etc. belong to JK Rowling.

Petunia sees magic everywhere, insidious, creeping into things she had once considered safe. The late-night news plays in the background while she gives the kitchen counters a final wipe-down; she had moved on to scrubbing the sink when a familiar voice caught her attention.

They had been talking about a series of arson fires up in Scotland. The familiar voice belonged to a "concerned volunteer" being interviewed. After a moment, Petunia recognized her as the monstrous girl with the pink hair from Kings Cross.

Petunia set down her sponge and leaned against the counter to watch. Whatever was going on in _their_ world, it was clearly taking its toll. The girl looked haunted, and Petunia heard the double-speak of the magic world in everything she said.

A floorboard creaked behind her--the boy, of course. It was time for his nightly kitchen raid. She'd taken to ignoring the evidential crumbs he left behind, even leaving the light on for him when she went upstairs. If sneaking down to the kitchen in the middle of the night like a thief kept him out of Vernon's and Dudley's ways, then--well, that was better for everyone.

"This your lot's doing, then?" Petunia asked, turning to face him in the open doorway.

Harry shrugged. "Not _my_ lot no, but yeah, the fires were probably Death Eaters."

Petunia did not understand the magic world. "But what do they _want?"_

"To rule the world," Harry said simply. His voice was even, but his mouth was twisted into a wry expression.

Petunia considered this. Finally, she shook her head and looked up at Harry again. "They won't win," she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That's why we're fighting, yeah."

Petunia shook her head again. "You don't understand," she said. "They can't even burn down a village properly without getting _us_ involved in the cleanup. They couldn't _organize_ taking over the world."

Harry snorted. "No one said slaughter had to be organized."

"Hard to rule the world if there's nothing left of it!" Petunia snapped.

Harry crumpled down into a chair. "Hopefully it won't come to that," he said quietly. Like the girl on the news, Harry looked old, and very, very tired.

Petunia watched him impassively for a moment. "Turn off the light when you go up to bed," she said, brushing past him on her way out of the room. At the foot of the stairs, Petunia stopped and turned back. Harry was outlined doorway, still hunched over the kitchen table. "And try not to get anyone killed," she said softly.

Petunia was sure he hadn't heard her. It was probably better that way.


End file.
